


Jack

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, Season/Series 13
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: [Saison 13, drabble]Quelques pensées de Jack
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Kudos: 1





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le monde était si étrange. Tant de sons, de couleurs, d'odeurs, d'êtres humains. Ils lui ressemblaient et étaient si étranges. Certains étaient pleins de colère à son encontre, d'autres avaient les yeux pleins de questions, reflétant les siennes.

Qui était-il ?

Jack.

Mais encore ?

Le fils de Kelly. Et... De Castiel.

Il y avait un autre nom, un nom terrible, mais il refusait de l'appeler son père. Il avait choisir d'être le fils de Castiel, il l'avait choisi comme protecteur. Mais il était mort, pour le protéger.

Que lui restait-il ?

Les voix et les deux frères. (Frères ? )

Il devait les suivre, il n'avait pas le choix. Le plus vieux avait tenté de le tuer mais apparemment il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Il devait apprendre le monde, apprendre à stopper les voix. Et les seuls à sembler comprendre qui il était c'était ces deux là. Alors, il les suivrait.


End file.
